Winx Club - Episode 707
Beware of the Wolf is the seventh episode of the seventh season of Winx Club. Synopsis Miele comes to help the fairies, using the antidote to replace the fungi with beautiful magic orchids. Noticing that nature is spontaneously reacting, Flora gets the idea of helping nature itself with her own Butterflix special spell. Netflix Just in time, Flora's sister saves the Winx from the mutant fungi, but the fairies will have to find a way to neutralize this threat once and for all. Plot Flora encourages herself to break free of the mutant fungi. She realizes that if only she could reach the magic orchid seeds, she could cancel the fungis' poisonous effects. Just then, Miele comes into view and uses the magic seeds to neutralize the fungi, restoring the flower bed where Flora resided. She then uses more seeds to free the rest of the Winx and restore the places where they rest. Miele flies back to Flora and asks if she is ok, to which Flora replies that she is now because of her help. Bloom wakes up asking what happened, and the rest of the Winx awake one-by-one to find Flora is okay, which Flora attributes to a very brave fairy; Miele. The Winx are surprised to see her, to which Miele remarks happily that someone ''should have had more faith in her. The sisters embrace as Bloom congratulates Miele on her accomplishment, and the beady, red-eyed Magiwolf comes into view from the shadows. The Winx traverse the forest and attribute its restored beauty to the orchid seeds, with Musa remarking it strange how they have not met any Fairy Animals amongst the fungi. Bloom says that any animals present would have fled, scared, just like the Magiwolves. Just then, the Giant Ladybugs appear and the Winx mount the them. Miele goes to join the fun, but Flora stops her; they need to talk. Miele realizes that Flora is mad because she did not listen to her order to remain home and risked her life. Flora says that although she was hasty and wreckless, she is proud of her. Flora says she wanted to protect her, but by seeing her in action, realized that Miele has grown up. Miele is allowed to join the fun so long as she is careful, and is quick to join the Winx in some child-like fun. The Winx and Miele ride the ladybugs across the forest in a race, with Miele being the winner. However, Stella is having some trouble dismounting and launches herself onto a springy flowerbed, constantly getting tossed until the group finds her, dizzy. She remarks that she is fine, and as she says the Magiwolf threat will not resolve itself, clumsily collapses. The group continues to travel to where they first began their journey and Aisha asks Bloom how they plan to neutralize the threat without anymore orchid seeds. Bloom suggests seeking the Magiwolves who accompanied them to the edge of the forest, but they are nowhere to be found. Flora thinks they should be somewhere near, but Stella says that they bailed on them. Then, the mutant fungi re-emerges and begins to replicate itself. Miele suggests the return of the fungi must have scared them; both the Magiwolves and the Winx are in danger. Aisha wants to transform, but Flora says it is useless as Butterflix is no good against the fungi. Miele directs everyone's attention to a flower sprouting neutralizing pollen, saying that nature is trying to fight back. Flora believes it does not have enough energy to do so. In an instant, Flora knows what to do; she will lead the group to the center of the forest, and with nature's help, they will find a solution. They arrive to the center to find the origin of the mutation; the Wild Magic source. Bloom notices a tree's root soaking into the Wild Magic lake, spreading the poisonous spores. The Winx draw different conclusions as to why the Magiwolves ran away, but Flora suggests they may have been captured as they have not seen any other animals. Miele tells the Winx she feels weird, and Flora agrees that someone or something seems to be watching them. Then, the Magiwolf with beady eyes jumps from the shadows, possibly under the effect of Wild Magic, or even protecting someone. The mutant fungi once again attempt to trap the Winx, as well as the Magiwolf, who seems to be able to repel them. Bloom prompts transformation, with Stella saying Butterflix will be ineffective, but Bloom hints that it is only ''directly ineffective. The Winx transform into Butterflix fairies and fly toward the fungi with Miele. Bloom points out a stone in the lake to Musa, who manipulates the water around it to retrieve it and use it against the fungi, which is effective. Each Winx follows Musa lead and begins manipulating the elements around them to attack the fungi indirectly. During the battle, a fungi attempts to trap Miele, but the Magiwolf averts it, rescuing her. As the Magiwolf falls, Flora uses Flowering Shell to catch it, and the Winx are prompted to follow it. It is revealed that the Magiwolf was not under the effect of Wild Magic, but it was protecting its pack who are trapped by mutant fungi. Miele concludes it is asking for their help, and the fungi begin attacking again, with the Winx and Miele fighting back. However, one fungi is able to trap the Magiwolf, much to Flora's dismay. Flora notes that they cannot continue doing this on their own, and uses Natural Whisper to commune with the forest. With it, she asks for the essence of nature's power and for its help, but promises that at the same time, she will be helping nature. Waves of Flora's magic grace the forest, restoring it and destroying the Wild Magic source for good. Flora flies back to the now-freed Magiwolf and begins to bond with him, freeing his brethren. Bloom congratulates Flora for saving everyone, as the Magiwolves embrace. Miele says that the first time they met the Magiwolf, she thought it looked so mean, but Flora says appearances can be deceiving. The Magiwolf then happily pounces on Flora, with Aisha saying it reminds her of Squonk as everyone laughs. Back at Flora's childhood home, Miele recounts the Magiwolf's bravery to her parents. Just then, the Magiwolf knocks over Rhodos' equipment, prompting Flora to suggest leaving. However, the Magiwolf continues to run around the nursery and play. Back at Alfea, Wizgiz is teaching about Wild Magic and begins to conduct an experiment that will require silence. Just then, both Squonk and the Magiwolf run in, messing up the professor's spell, knocking him over, and sending Squonk into a crying fit. Flora disciplines the Magiwolf, Amarok, establishing her authority. However, it does not really seem to be working. Bloom says to those beyond the door that eavesdropping is rude, and the pixies enter, with Wizgiz saying they should be taking care of the animals. Bloom, however says it is more than they can handle. Amarok licks Squonk, causing more crying amongst both Squonk and Piff, with the Winx becoming frustrated. A symphony of cries ensues as Piff and Amarok cry and howl, and Wizgiz pleads for the end of class. Major Events *Miele frees the Winx. *Flora and Miele come to a resolution about the former acting on her own. *The Winx realize the mutant fungi are respawning and have trapped the Magiwolves. *Flora defeats the fungi and restores the forest of Linphea with her Butterflix special spell. *Flora bonds with Amarok. *Amarok follows Flora to Alfea. Debuts None. Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Tecna **Musa *Miele *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Piff **Chatta **Cherie **Caramel *Fairy Animals **Squonk **Amarok *Giant Ladybug *Rhodos *Alyssa *Lorie *Evy *Carol *Wizgiz *Magiwolves Spells Used *Flowering Shell - Used by Flora to stop Amarok from falling. *Natural Whisper - Used by Flora to remove the fungi. Songs *We're Magic All the Way *Butterflix Power *The Magic World of Winx Script *DuArt Trivia *This is the second time Miele has ignored her sister and gone after the Winx, the first time being in "The Black Willow's Tears". Mistakes *In one scene, Stella's wings are purple instead of pink. *In one scene, Tecna's wings are pink instead of purple. *In one scene, Lorie is sitting beside Musa instead of Flora and Tecna is sitting in front of Flora instead of sitting beside Aisha. *After Flora and Amarok bond, when the Winx are running and coming, Musa's wings are pink instead of blue. vlcsnap-2015-07-19-22h09m01s217.png|Tecna's wings are pink. Vlcsnap-2015-08-14-23h36m17s62.png|The Winx's seating arrangements are wrong. musa's wings are pink S7 E7.png|Musa's wings are pink. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:DuArt Film and Video